1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp assembly incorporating a solar panel as an auxiliary power source for providing power to decorative lightening of the LED lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, an LED lamp which consists of a plurality of LEDs is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Since the LED lamps have many advantages, the LED lamps are more and more popular. Generally, the LED lamp includes a plurality of LEDs being arranged in parallel lines for obtaining a desirable illumination brightness. Following the upgrade of life standard, the LED lamp is required to have not only the illuminating function but also the decorative function. It is preferred that the power for achieving the decorative function is from a solar power so that it will not need to consume the power for achieving the illumining function, which is from a conventional electrical power plant.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED lamp which can satisfy the requirement described.